


Alcohol

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio, Chubby, Chubby Reader, Coming of Age, Dating, F/M, High School, Hijinks, Multi, Polyamory, Prom, Reader Insert, Sweet, chubby reader insert, high school romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: this is a story taking place in high school and beyond of Arthur, Lukas, Vladimir, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis who all have the biggest crush on the chubby beauty; you. In the end you somehow end up with Gilbert, Antonio and Francis.
Relationships: Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia)/Reader, Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia)/You, France (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/You, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/You, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

You stared shocked at your friends, Tino, Berwald, and Feliks. You didn't move and it had Feliks waving his hand in front of your face while Tino poked your shoulder slightly, you didn't move until Berwald reached over and rubbed your head messing up your (hair color) locks.

“Y'u alr'ght?” He asked in his normal monotone, “Th's 's n't a b'd th'ng (N'me).” That snapped you out of it.

Now thinking again, causing the boys to be relieved, you shake your head. “You guys must be seeing things, there is no way that they like me.” You say shaking your head, they were some of the cutest guys in the entire school, the chances of even one of them liking you was slim. Plus the fact that they were friends, the Bad Touch Trio and the Magic Trio, any of them liking you was strange to you. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were not really a girlfriend type of guy and it was known that you were a relationship type of girl and would not fall into the trap of the three. 

Not to say that they set those traps, they didn't string girls along. They made it clear that they were doing things just for fun and casual it was the girls that thought that they could be the one that they couldn't live without and got angry when it didn’t work. 

The Magic Trio was different in that they all stayed to themselves, Lukas being the one most he rarely showed any emotion (except for annoyance when Matthis was around), Arthur was in the habit of getting very angry and didn't get close to many people, and Vladimir was happy-go-lucky and flirty he never really let it go too much and there was just something off about it to you. You had the feeling that there was more to him than his friendly exterior.

“Trust me they do, they shoot down anyone who asks them to the prom.” Tino points out with a smile as you raise an eyebrow.

“Prom? Prom's months away.” You pointed out as Feliks looked at you shocked.

“Aren't you already, like, planning?!” He asked shocked at you and continued as you shook your head. “But, like, (Name) you have to get your dress soon or all the good ones will be gone!” He called shocked as you stood and started to walk away yelling a quick 'bye' and Feliks followed talking about the prom while Tino giggled and Berwald put his arm around him, you were going to buy a dress for prom by the end of the month the lovers were certain.

The school uniform was pretty simple, a white button up, black tie and navy jacket with the swirly floral pattern of the school over the left breast. Girls wore black knee length skirts, or mini skirts while boys wore black slacks or shorts, Feliks was wearing the skirt today as well. You wore some (favorite color) socks with black Mary Janes.

As you were walking with Feliks annoying you about the dress, both the Bad Touch Trio and Magic Trio were there but they pretend not to be listening to you talking with the Polish boy. “(Name), why won't you buy a dress?”

“There so expensive Feliks, to buy a dress for one night? I'd rather spend it on things I like.” You said sighing as Feliks thought for a moment before smiling.

“But (Name) you know everyone should have at least one formal outfit. Plus you love masquerades!” He added with a giggle as the six boys listened even more.

“No one has masquerades anymore. Don't tease me.” 

“We'll how about I throw some masquerade parties? Will you then? We'll go shopping and find the perfect dress!” Feliks said happily as you realized resistance was futile.

“Fine, but if I don't have a date for prom I'm not going, especially since you will be hosting masquerades.” You said with a smirk and Feliks started to protest until he realized that who was in the hallway and were probably listening. He knew for a fact the six all liked the (brunette/blonde/ginger etc) beauty.

“Okay, fine, besides by the time we find you a dress no guy can resit you! Maybe we'll even get one that will show some skin!” He added as you blushed bright red.

“FELIKS!” You yelled looking aghast.

“Come on, sleeveless is so in right now.” He said happily, “whoever is going I hope they put their bid in early, so I can make sure how to put your makeup!”

“Come on Feliks, I don't want anyone seeing my fat!” You said as Feliks looked aghast as two pairs of green, two of red, one of blue and one of violet all widened to hear the object of all their affection put herself down like this.

“You are not fat!” Feliks yelled holding onto you by your arms, “if anything you are slightly chubby and it looks good on you! You've got curves!” He said gripping your waist slightly to emphasize said curves under your shirt. Something that the six boys had a mixture of appreciation of seeing it and jealousy of the Polish boy touching you. “Skinny looks nice to but you look great with curves! You know how good you look in corsets!”

“YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!” You yelled pulling away from Feliks wrapping your arms around your torso.

“Like, don't yell” Feliks said before smirking his sharp eyes seeing the boys all looking extremely interested right now. “Speaking of, which one is it today? Is it a flag one? The Union Jack? The Romanian? The Norwegian? Prussian? French? Spanish? Or is it just a color?” You were now blushing extremely red and looked away.

“I'm not answering that.” You growled looking away as Feliks laughed.

“Well knowing how many students from different countries” the Polish boy pointed out, “you can wear the corset to match the flag of the country they're from.” You glared at him your (eye color) orbs spearing him with complete anger. “Fine, fine, like, I'll stop if you agree to go shopping with me. We'll pick dresses together.”

“You know if were going to do this early I can just get a normal dress and do alterations. We could have a 'girls' day.” You giggled adding the inside joke since Feliks had no problem cross-dressing and Tino looked like a girl from the back along with Berwald calling him 'M' w'fe'. “We can do alterations, paint our nails, do each others' hair, have a spa night and watch some movies.” 

“Thad does, like, sound awesome!” Feliks said happily as Gilbert jumped at the sound of the word 'awesome'. 

“Kesesesesese~ Now what is awesome?” The Magic Trio's eyes winded as they moved foreword to protect you from the Bad Touch Trio.

“I'm trying to get (Name) to tell me what color her corset is!” Feliks answered with a giggle as you looked at him horrified cherry red taking over your (skin color) cheeks. 

“Ohonhonhon~this is interesting, non? (no?)” Francis asked as Arthur jumped foreword and started strangling him.

“You bloody frog! Can't you see the poor girl's embarrassed? Leave her alone!” Arthur growled out shaking him as Francis tried to strangle him back. You watched shocked and blushing a lighter pink, Arthur usually was hard to be around but this was incredibly gentlemanly. Which did make you swoon a bit.

You suddenly jumped slightly as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your plump waist. “Sorry about them princseta (princess) they don't know how to treat a cutie. Are you okay draga? (Sweetheart/dear/darling/etc?)” You turned to look into the pair of ruby eyes surrounded by pale skin and framed by strawberry blonde hair.

“I...I'm fine.” You answer blushing slightly as you squirmed out of his arms, acutely aware of the fact Feliks made it more than loud enough you were wearing a corset and he could feel said corset through your shirt. All of Feliks curiosity it was a solid (f/c) with the threads being (color that is a lighter shade of your favorite color).

“Careful Vlad,” Lukas spoke not showing much emotion, “don't invade her personal space until she gives you permission to.” He gently reproached his emotional friend. This caused Vladimir to look at you with his large eyes, they were filled with tears as he gave you the perfect puppy dog pout.

“I'm sorry Name-y! I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable!” Vlad said apologizing and even if you were mad you couldn’t stay it.

“It's fine, really.” You assured gently, “you just surprised me.” 

“Don't scare de awesome frau (girl).” Gilbert said putting his arm around your shoulder, you would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact that he screamed it in your ear.

“You stupid albino! Your just as bad as the stupid Dane!” Lukas growled gripping Gilbert's tie and strangling him, you watching silently.

“Don't pay attention to them Chica (girl).” Antonio said putting his arm over your shoulder, “they'll be fine~” his warm green eyes could get any girl to melt but not you, a combination of your belief he didn't like you like that and your knowledge of his and the rest of his trio's playboy antics. 

“Okay,” you shrugged off his arm walking off, “bye guys, I've got to get to class.” You said walking away finalizing your plans with Feliks. 

Vladimir looked at Antonio and the Spaniard looked at the scary boy from Romania. “You want the bela draga (beautiful darling) don't you?” 

“Si.” Antonio answered honestly frankly scared but he wasn't about to hide his feelings for you, he had no shame in them however Vladimir just smirked slightly his little top hat's ribbons pushing into his magenta eyes.

“I see,” he hummed, “I do to, as does our friends. They do the saying that all is fair in love and war, as long as mon (my) strawberry is happy I am, my friends will stay through this, will yours?” He hummed going to gather his quieter friends. When the three admitted that they all liked Name they decided if she chose one and not the other two they wouldn't let it ruin their friendship as long as you were happy.

That weekend you went shopping with Feliks, you bought a floor-length black skirt and matching skirt that looked like a dress, you would do alterations later. Feliks bought himself a short, frilly, spaghetti strapped pink dress.

This coming prom would change your life. Not that you knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the begin for my Bad Touch Trio x Chubby!Reader x Magic Trio. I always hate when reading a love triangle when you have no choice in who is chosen. So this will kind of be like nine stories in one, you can choose France, Prussia, Spain, England, Norway, Romania, the whole Bad Touch Trio, the whole Magic Trio, or all six of them. To make this simple each of the nine scenarios will have an object associated with it, it will be labeled from now on: Love Triangle (whichever object) ch #. France will be a rose, Prussia a sparrow, Spain a tomato, England a tea cup, Romania a strawberry, Norway a book, the entire Bad Touch Trio will be alcohol, the Magic Trio will be a wand, while if you want to have a harem with all six will be keys.
> 
> Also I am not nearly good enough at this to do accents, I will slip them in every now and then but I rely more on the reader's imagination. Also so you know not counting the prologue (which is for all nine of them) each one has twenty chapters. So that will be 180 chapters not counting this one.


	2. Friendly

You focused on your paper trying to work out the problems on the book. Man did you hate (least favorite subject) however you didn't have much choice so you sucked it up. You had Tino in this class and he was the only thing that made it bearable, you've had (least favorite subject) class and it was absolute Hell.

Lunch was next and then you'd get to see Berwald and Feliks and relax then go to another class. You walked out with Tino talking happily, you loved all your friends but honesty Tino was your favorite since he was easier to talk to then Berwald but didn't go crazy like Feliks. You stopped by your lockers to pick up your lunches, Tino's box was decorated with the Finnish flag while yours was decorated with (favorite flowers) over a (favorite color) background. You froze as you heard weird sounds and tugged Tino's arm to get him to stop as you listened.

Tsososososo~  
Kesesesesese~  
Hononononon~

You looked around trying to find where the strange noises were coming from and jumped as you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders and pull your chubby form into a toned chest causing you to jump slightly. You looked up to meet the ruby eyes of Gilbert.

“Vhy don't you have lunch with us, schatz? (sweetheart?)” Gilbert asked as you looked at him, then to see Antonio, Tino, and Francis around as well, so Antonio and Francis were the “us” of his statement.

“But Name is...” Tino started to say as he was friends with Lukas and had heard him complaining about the Prussian while he was also friends with Matthis who was Gilbert's friend.

“Don't 'orry mon ami, (my friend) ze petite belle (little beauty) will be safe 'ith uz.” Francis said happily as Tino sighed looking at you as you blushed, he would hate to just leave you but this might be good for you. You were closest to Berwald, Feliks, and himself but you never saw yourself as something anyone would ever want, that you were ugly. It wasn't true, you were beautiful, perhaps the three most desired boys of the school flirting with you would be the kind of kick start that your self confidence needed.

“Okay then...I'll let the others know, see you later Name.” Tino said waving goodbye as your mouth opened silently wanting to let out a protest.

“What fun we will have, chica! (girl!)” Antonio said gripping your hand and dragging you away as you still looked at where Tino had disappeared as Francis took your arm that Antonio wasn't holding, Gilbert still having his arm over your shoulder.

They lead you out into the grass outside into a little courtyard thing. They sat you down all pulling out their own lunchboxes showing their flags, Prussian for Gilbert, French for Francis, and Spanish for Antonio. With Feliks, Berwald, and Tino having flagged lunchboxes you wondered where they were getting them; perhaps it was a secret only those with a Y chromosome could find?

You sat between Antonio and Gilbert with Francis across from you and on the other side of the two of them. Gilbert was still holding onto you and started nuzzling into your neck causing you to make a sound like a “yip” as he cuddled you.

“No fair, Gil! I wanna cuddle the beautiful seniorita! (miss!)” Antonio whined as Francis nodded.

“Oui, share, ami! (friend!)” Francis agreed.

“Nein! (No!) I claim Name! Vright, Name?” He asked as you blushed even darker and squirm.

“You may want to let the petite fleur (little flower) go now, Gil.” Francis said as Gilbert let you go and you pulled away from them all fidgeting slightly. They sighed looking sad.

“D'sole belle. (Were sorry, beautiful.)” Francis apologized holding out a rose to you that you hesitantly took.

“Ja, (yes) vat waz unawesome of me.” You looked at Gilbert shocked, did the albino Prussian just call himself 'unawesome'? “I'm sorry, jour just so cuddly!” He added as you smiled looking down at the rose in your hands.

“It's okay, I kind of just freaked out a bit, I'm not used to people touching me out of nowhere.” You said as he smiled, happy to be forgiven.

“Wunderbar! (Wonderful!) Of courze jou couldn't resist mein (my) awesomeness!” You couldn't help but giggle, the three were such hams.

“Now that's out of the way we should eat,” Antonio said as you nodded and pulled out your lunchbox with a smile.

“I always share lunch with my friends so we can all have a bit of everything, would you guys like some?” You asked offering the lunch to them. Today you didn't have enough of any particular culinary to make any country since you hadn't kept up with the groceries as your family ate dinner so you combined a few different countries.

You had Butterscotch beer, and a stuffed baked sweet potato from Germany and Prussia, fajitas as a main dish from Spain, and (favorite fruit) crepes for dessert from France.

“Ja! (Yes!) I'd love to taste jour cooking, liebe. (love.)” Gilbert agreed as you handed him a piece of fajita.

“Si! Ti'amo fajitas! (Yes! I love fahjtas!)” Antonio agreed as you smiled slightly handing him his as well.

“Please remember I learn by cookbooks and trial and error.” You said a bit nervously, of course you are usually confident in your cooking but who knew what standards the green eyed boy had if he loved fajitas?

“I'm sure your fine, cherie, (darling,)” Francis soothed as you handed him a fajita.

“I have baked sweet potatoes, we usually share; Berwald and Tino, and Feliks and me.” You explain pulling out the foil wrapped potatoes as they looked at each other.

“I call sharing with the beautiful senorita! (miss!)” Antonio called as both Francis and Gilbert let out a shushed curse in their native language.

You let out a giggle, even though you thought it was just their flirtatious nature and didn't think they were serious. You handed the potato to Francis as they all let out a light blush at hearing you giggle before beginning to eat happily each offering a bit of their food to the rest of the group. They had never done this before but it worked well and was actually a lot of fun. They had, of course, eaten each others food before but never like this.

You four finished lunch and somehow while talking, waiting for the lunch hour to be over, you somehow came into a kind of compromising position. You had no idea how it happened and it wasn't even scandalous but it caused you to blush horribly. You were leaning back inot Antonio's chest while Francis rested his head in your lap, while Gilbert rested his head against your chest. And most would not believe this but yes, your chest, not your breast. He did rest his lower face against your breast but it was closer to your shoulder than anything.

With their flirtatious nature and playboy ways they did respect their lovers and flirtations. All three would back off if someone wasn't into them, as close as they could get anyway as Antonio was horrible at reading the situation but luckily Gilbert and Francis will pull him away and explain to him. He was the baby of the trio being two months younger than Francis and seven months younger than Gilbert.

So they'd all keep a line from you for a while. Only a little while before they start testing boundaries and see if they can get you more comfortable. You were a shy little wall flower, they had to be gentle and slow. One day you'd bloom into the most tantalizing orchid and if they played their cards right you'd let them be around to admire.

That sounded amazing to all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there is the entire Bad Touch Trio. I hope to show their more caring side more than the “they drink and flirt.” as I've seen a lot demonizing them, Francis being a cheater, Gilbert making promises to hang with reader-chan and never showing up-usually on an anniversary, and Antonio not being understanding and emotionally neglectful, sometimes one doing all three and possibly worse. Honestly, personally, I like the Magic Trio better but I still like the Bad Touch Trio.


	3. Flirting

You sat in one of the comfy chairs in your school library going over a “cooking around the world” cookbook to see what looked good. You believed food was a important part of life, if people would try others food it would be harder to hate them.

You paused as you saw something written out in Russian that you didn't understand. It was called Bird's Milk Cake, the name was enough to give you pause though the picture looked absolutely delicious so you read it through and raised an eyebrow. There was no bird's milk or anything like that, it was a chocolate cake with french marshmallows between the two cakes and covered in chocolate. That sounded delightful, especially as chocolate sounded good right about now.

“Hola senorita! (Hello miss!)” You looked up to see Antonio with Gilbert and Francis there, Francis was pulling Gilbert foreword and your eyes widened as you saw a pair of glasses your eyes getting a sparkle on them.

“Are those glasses?” You asked leaning your body as Francis and Antonio let out their strange laughs as Gilbert blushed. 

“Oui, belle. (Yes, beautiful!)” 

“May I see?” You asked as Gilbert froze.

“NEIN! (NO!)” Gilbert screamed as you jumped from the screaming and flinched.

“I'm sorry.” You said rubbing your arm as Gilbert flinched and Francis and Antonio gave him a glare.

“Nein, (No,) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.” Gilbert apologized taking both your arms in his hands, “I just look so unawesome with glasses!” He pouted blushing as you giggled.

“Come on it can't be that bad.” You teased as he blushed.

“Well we heard you wear corsets, how about you show us?” Antonio asked as you squeaked and blushed. They hadn't mentioned it so you thought that they hadn't heard Feliks but they must have.

“But of course! Show us a corset and you'll show her your glasses, oui ami? (yes friend?)” Francis asked as Gilbert smirked.

“Ja, (Yes,) that sounds like a fair trade.” Gilbert smirked as you blushed madly pulling inot yourself and gripping your hands in your lap tightly.

“I...I'm not allowed to wear anything but my uniform at school.” You pointed out as Antonio just smiled. 

“Si, (Yes) but they can't control us outside of school!” Antonio pointed out as the others smiled.

“I suppose so...” you agree as you sigh, “I do have a few that can be used as outerwear.” You agree though it would feel weird, like not putting on your shirt.

“Zo vhat zall we do?” Gilbert asked as you shrugged.

“'e can just exchange de numbers, oui? (yes?)” Francis asked as you shrugged, there wasn't anything against that so you pulled out your cell phone and exchanged numbers with the three. 

“Okay, we can text or call to figure out where we are going. However I don't trust you so glasses now Gil.” 

“Jou don't trust mein (my) awesomeness?” He asked as you just gave a blank face, “auch. (ouch.)” Gilbert muttered placing the glasses on his nose. You blinked smiling gently.

“Why do you have a problem with your glasses? They look awesome on you!” You said as his eyes sparkled.

“Really?” Gilbert asked as he took them off and you pouted. “Only ze awesome people here can zee!” Gilbert said with a snake like laugh as you blushed.

“Don't be shy, ma cherie. (my darling.)” Francis soothed kissing your forehead as you blushed even darker.

“Ey no fair!” Antonio said kissing your cheek while Gilbert kissed your other. You covered your face with your hands digging your face into you palms. The three boys laughed their unique laughs loudly until a librarian smashed her book on the desk.

“Quiet!” Causing the boys to flinch, which made you laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof right here that what you guys want plays a role. This was supposed to be behind Tea Cup ch 1, Wand chs 6-12, and ch 2 of Rose, Sparrow, and Tomato. It got moved up to right behind Tea Cup ch 1, because I was around two thirds done with it and I really wanted to do at least chapter one of all nine paths.


	4. Birthing Hips

You smiled as you got dress, it'd be nice to hang out with the 'Bad Touch Trio' and enjoy hanging with them. You knew the rumors, the trio was either 'hot and sexy' or they were 'players and users' but you didn't believe it, you had seen once the boys taking care of small, defenseless things; Gilbert taking care of his little Gilbrid, Antonio getting wilting tomato plant to thrive and Francis got a rose to open up through gentle, patient care. 

You slipped on a Valentines day corset, it was a sweetheart neckline the top was a heart and the bottom was white with pink vertical stripes. It tied around your neck in a halter in pink as was the ribbons in the back, your busks were silver. The sides of the corset from right under your bust to the end was open with cross-cross red ribbons holding it together. You also wore jeans and sneakers and braided your (straight/wavy/curly) hair.

You then headed to the park, you were going to meet them there and you four would go out for lunch at a nice cafe. You were walking along in the park and didn't see anyone; not a head of golden blonde hair, or sparkling green eyes, or hearing screams of the world 'awesome'. Was this a prank?

Before you could freak yourself out you jumped as three pairs of arms wrapped around your form, one around your waist, another around your stomach and a third around your shoulders. Looking you saw the Bad Touch Trio.

“Hello.” You greeted as they pulled away. Antonio and Gilbert both wore matching military suits though Antonio's was brown while Gilbert's was blue. Francis wore a pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and a black open vest over it, his blonde hair tied back with a ribbon. On Gilbert's face was a pair of slim black glasses as you blushed. Wow, you knew that he'd look good with glasses but this...wow...just wow. Damn...

“H...Halo. (H...Hello.)” Antonio greeted as he blushed as well as his friends, this was the most skin they had ever seen you show. Under the ribbons your plush sides were exposed, waiting to be pinched and prodded, the heart design of the corset showed off your cleavage delicately and left exposed your graceful neck and your plush arms. Even your jeans showed off your strong legs, wide hips and rounded bum. You looked like the perfect plushie to cuddle with.

You moved slightly to see Gilbert's face easier and smiled brightly. “Wow Gilbert! You look good with glasses!” You said happily as he started to blush, he was always very self-conscious of his bad eyesight and need for glasses. However you looked at him with such genuine bright (eye color) eyes he couldn't doubt the sincerity of what you said.

“Danke...(Thank you...)” Gilbert blushed slightly as you smiled, this _this_ was the Bad Touch Trio that you wanted to see and get to know, the sweet guys under the so called play boy exterior.

“So, how are you guys?” You asked as Gilbert wrapped one arm around your middle right under your bust and Francis one around your waist and Antonio hung from your shoulders and they led you away. “Is this necessary?” 

“Non, mais....(No, but...) it'z more fun, oui? (yes?)” Francis said as you blinked paying attention to your footing, it would be easy to lose your balance with how they hung on you.

“Not really, I feel like I could fall at any second.”

“Ve von't let jou frau, (woman,) don't vorry.” Gilbert soothed gently, which was surprising coming from him, as the little yellow bird went from his head to yours. “Kesesesesese~Aw, Gilbird likes tha cute madchen. (girl.) Ya know what tha means, right frau? (woman?) Your awesome!” He complimented as you blinked and smiled slightly. You never heard him call anyone awesome before.

“Si! (Yes!)” Antonio agreed as they led you to the local cafe. It specialized in world-wide cuisine, Francis had frogs legs, Antonio had a tomato soup and tortillas, Gilbert had wurst and potatoes while you had (favorite dish/dish from your ancestors). 

You four ate and laughed, you loved hanging with them, they were so much fun. You wonder why people smack-talked them, either as a user, nothing more than eye candy, or as idiots. They seemed nice enough to you. Then again you hadn't gotten to know them very well but who cares? You'll treat them as such until they give you a reason not to.

After the three of you finished your meal you wandered around the park, it was sweet. They were looking at you, you could feel their eyes burning into your exposed flesh and your legs and butt. However their green, red, and blue/violet eyes held no malice or disgust. In fact they held something you rarely saw directed at you and you found you actually kind of enjoyed it. 

After a while you came to a soda shop and were kind of thirsty. “Hey, guys, you want anything to drink?” You asked as they pulled their eyes from your plush form, Gilbert staring at your breast, Antonio at your exposed sides, and Francis at your (leg length) strong legs. 

“Oui, (Yes,) dat zoundz good. Wine?”

“Tequilia.”

“Beer.”

You blinked before lauhgin and shaking your head. “I'm not buying you guys alcohol! Last time I checked your too young to drink!”

“In dis country majbe.” Gilbert pointed out pouting as you raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well your living in (country name) so the rules apply.” You pointed out before sighing. “How about fanta? (orange soda?)” 

“Ja. (Yes.) Dat sounds awesome!” Gilbert said happily, all three loved it when you spoke in their native language.

“What about you two? Fanta? (Orange soda?) Coke? Pepsi?” 

“Some Antine (tomato soda thing) will be fine.” Antonio said as Francis nodded.

“Ju't 'ome water for me, merci ammourex. (thank you sweetheart.)”

You nodded and went in, buying (favorite drink), water, the Antine thing Antonio wanted and grape soda. Coming out you handed Antonio and Francis theirs first and making sure the company name 'Fanta' was planly visible handed the grape soda to Gilbert. He blinked before his face went blank and you started laughing.

“Trolololo Gilbert?” You snickered as Gilbird came to you, attracted by your laughter, and settled on your shoulder near your neck. It tickled but the boys faces were distracting you from the feeling. 

“Good one, chica! (girl!)” Antonio praised as Francis nodded, laughing at his friend. You frowned as Gilbert didn't seem to be taking the joke too well.

“Come on, Gilbert, don't be mad. I'm just playing, I'll go get you some orange soda.” You were ready to go and get said orange soda but Gilbert shook his head in the negative. “I'm sorry.” You apologized feeling very bad now, it was just a joke but maybe you shouldn't of done it?

“It's fine schatz, (sweetheart,) but jou know how jou can make it up to the awesome me?” He asked smirking at you as you looked up a bit to see his red eyes. He smirked and held his arms open for a hug as you smiled gently and hugged him, you didn't find it weird as you'd hug your family and friends all the time. He snuggled into your plush and gave his weird laugh. “Jour so cuddly!” He practically sang as Gilbird grimly nuzzled to yoru neck as you giggled as his soft feathers tickled you.

“Madmisolle, (Miss,) are you really only going to hug Gilbert?” Francis asked as you raised a (hair color) brow in confusion.

“Si Senorita, (Yes Miss,) we want a hug to.” Antonio said pouting as you giggled and moved foreword to hug them as well. 

“Okay, everyone gets a hug, happy now?” You asked as the trio nodded, pleased with themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday mimiyukki. I hope you guys understand the favorite dish/dish from your ancestor. For example my ancestors are Dutch, German, Welsh, English, and Polish. From my English ancestors a dish would be Fish and Chips. I only know writing it made perfect sense reading it back made it sound weird. And by the way, fanta does mean orange soda in German, I want to have someone come from Germany so I can play this troll on them so bad. But first I have to learn enough German to hold a conversation because by now most people in Germany probably know of the company.
> 
> I am in America so this is from the point of view for an American. I know for a fact in Germany if your old enough to put your money on the table your old enough to drink. Here it is twenty-one. Yep, from eighteen to twenty you can either join or be drafted (if your a male) into the army, buy a house, enter legally-binding contracts, get married, be tried as an adult, but you better not drink. I'm twenty-two now and I still think that either the age of adulthood should be raised to twenty-one or the age of drinking should be lowered to eighteen.


	5. Jealous

You were walking to the band room, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis had asked you to come. When you opened the door you had to hold in a giggle as you saw Gilbert playing an air guitar with a broom, Francis was doing his best to remember the piano lessons he had once taken while Antonio was singing Spanish lullabies softly.

You finally let out a giggle as the three turned surprised to see you. Weren't you supposed to come in fifteen minutes?! Looking at the clock they realized it was time, they lost track of time.

“Fraulien, (beautiful woman,) ve didn't think you'd be here soon.” Gilbert said awkwardly putting the broom down.

“That's so cute guys!” You giggle walking into the room, “what were you doing?” 

“We were _trying_ to do zome zong for you, boo. (sweetheart.)” Francis answered smiling slightly as you looked confused.

“You've seemed really stressed lately, chica, (girl,) we hoped to make you smile.” Antonio ended as you smiled happily.

“Mission accomplished then.” You said with a giggle and walked over to give them all hugs. “Merci, Gracies, Danke. (Thank you, thank you, thank you.)” You thanked all of them in their native language as you gave them a hug. It was true, midterms were coming up and you had been studying, staying up late and all, and you were stressed and sleepy and annoyed. “I didn't realize you guys could tell I was stressed.” You mumbled playing with your fingers as you looked down at the floor.

“You 'aven't been your usual sweet self lately.” Francis explained taking your hand in his own. “your still sweet and 'elpful but you don't see as happy.” He explained as Antonio wrapped his arms around your waist and Gilbert threw his arm over your shoulder.

“It worked, thank you guys.” You said with a wide smile as they all let out their unique laughs.

“I knew jou couldn't resist mein (my) awesomeness!” Gilbert practically sang as you smiled.

“I could never resist any of you guys.” You giggled before looking at the clock. “Oh I have to go to class! I'll see you guys later!” You said expertly slipping from their grasp, Feliks and his need to always hug you and you having to slip from him had finally came in handy, you waved and ran out of the room as the three boys watched with a smile.

It was after class when you were heading to your locker. You never rushed to lunch so you were alone as you were getting your lunchbox three shadows covered your plump form, but it wasn't just that , the people were way too close. You turned, your eyes widening as you saw who it was, the so called 'Bad Touch Trio' were a bit of a playboy. These were their main squeezes, though they had stopped hanging out with them at the start of the school year, probably some time around summer.

Though none of them ever treated the girls badly, in all honesty they treated them better than any of their other boy toys. However with you they could see, there was a level of respect and caring for you that was never reached for them. However how could that be? Why would they treat you, the fat girl, better then them?

It was then that it all came together, it was no secret that the girls, who's names escape you, that they didn't want it to end and so were going out with a different boy every one to two weeks to try and make them jealous. It didn't work. In truth the three had long forgotten of them and was now focusing on you, the shy chubby girl who is a bookworm and even when she was treated badly she just smiled.

These girls were bullies and in truth you've dealt with all of them before. That was what got the three to not want to be with them in the first place, it was before they developed their crush on you, they thought you were attractive but they didn't like you like that yet. However they saw how mean they were to you, and how sweet you were through it all.

It was then that suddenly one reached back to slap you. You quickly dodged; your friends were protective of you and had all taught you to defend yourself, Tino; an excellent marksmen had taught you to dodge, Berwald had taught you to fight, and Feliks was the one who taught you to “stay fabulous” no matter what happened.

You caught the arm and twisted it behind her in that famous “twist your arm so your elbow pokes your spine” that Berwald had taught you. It was then the other two attacked and you ducked allowing the two to, comically, run into each other, falling back. That was supposed to only work in the movies but it worked this time.

You used your leg to knock the girl you were still holding legs out from under her. You held her up enough that she didn't hurt herself _too_ much.

“I don't know why you three are attacking me, and I don't care. Never do it again.” You growled, angry, you could match people blow for blow, you'd never stop someone from saying something no matter how much you disagreed and thought they were complete cunts for it. Likewise you would not be bullied into silence. However you would not put up with physical violence.

Since you trumped them so thoroughly and quickly you stared walking away, picking up your discarded lunchbox. Somehow luck, or fate, would have it that the three men were just heading to walk you to lunch. They saw the entire thing, it happened so quickly they didn't do anything.

“Mein gott! (My god!)” Gilbert muttered.

“Si, (Yes,)” Antonio agreed.

“I don't know whether I s'ould be scared or turned on.” Francis whispered watching as your strong hips swayed.

“Si. (Yes.)”

However it was then that the girls were getting up and running after you again. Because of their heels you could easily hear them so turned ready again to fight. “Hey!” Gilbert growled angerly, “only unawesome people attack awesome ones!”

“D'accord mon ami, (Agreed my friend,)” Francis said glaring at the girls, “t'ere is no reason to attack Name.”

“Si. (Yes.)” Antonio agreed as the girls looked shocked and angry and ran off. Both friends were looking at him.

“Can jou 'ay anything but 'si' ('yes') or iz 'eeing Name being awesome broke jour brain?” Gilbert teased.

“Si. (Yes.)” To this his friends gave him a blank look.

“While I appreciate that you guys, I can take care of myself.” You giggled as the three blinked at you with shy smiles. Yes. You could take care of yourself. Very much.

“We didn't want to undermine your strength, bella Name, (beautiful Name,) we just couldn't _not_ say anything.” Antonio muttered looking away, finally saying something other than “si” (“yes”).

“I know, and thank you.” You said with a smile ushering them over, “come on, let's get some lunch. You want to eat with Berwald, Tino, Feliks, and I again?” You offered as they all nodded happily. You all would trade a bit of food so you can have a spread of food. And you cooked deliciously.

“Do jou vant to go to da (beach/lake/etc) this veekend?” Gilbert asked with a smile as you nodded happily.

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” You agreed happily taking Gilbert's hand while Francis had his arm around your waist and Antonio had one around your shoulders. You weren't accustomed to touch but you had gotten used to theirs, just like Feliks and Tino's hugs or Berwald's ruffling your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was taught how to fight and that works.


	6. Beach Day

“So just because I'm not sure about this tell me one more time; who are you hanging out with?” Your father asked as you sighed, you were your father's adorable squishy little princess and he was horribly protective of you. He scared any straight guy within a mile of you away with his protectiveness and his 'gun collection'. Even though he had never touched a real gun before, and used to say you weren't allowed to date till you were married, it took your mother to talk some sense into him that he was being unreasonable and all he would do would cause you to hide a relationship and not be safe with it. So instead he agreed you could date when you were sixteen, even though you were he still wasn't ready for his little girl to be an adult yet.

“Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio.” You explained to him as you looked at the clock, “and I have to get ready, were going to head down to the (lake/beach/etc).” You added as he freaked out, these boys would see you in a swimsuit?! “Mom! Dad's being overprotective again!” You called to allow your mom to handle him as she came to talk to him, leading him away.

Him taking your time up and the fact you didn't bother laying out a swimsuit last night left you without realizing you couldn't find a normal swimsuit. In the end you ended up with a bikini top, that was as long as a tank top, in the pattern of the Spanish flag, girl trunks in the pattern of the Prussian flag, and a cover up in the pattern of the French flag you tied around your waist. That was as good as you were going to get.

Heading to meet them you waved at them as they blinked to see you and all blushed. They got in an argument earlier over who's swim trunks you would like best since all three were wearing swim trunks that was in the pattern of their home country, well Gilbert was really German but he insisted that he was born in Prussia and that his family hadn't left since back when Prussia was Prussia and not East Germany so as far as he was concerned it was Prussia. So seeing you wear all their flags at once made them blush darkly.

You gave all three of them a hug, they held you close enjoying how soft you felt and nuzzling you gently. “So ready to go swimming, amigos? (friends?)” You asked with a laugh gripping Francis and Gilbert's wrists to drag them to the water, hip checking Antonio. They weren't the Bad Touch Trio for nothing and Antonio was quiet happy to feel your soft hip against his. However your tune changed once you were in the water. “I immediately regret this decision!” You said with a laugh the water was cold but you were used to the cold.

Germany...sorry, Prussia....could get pretty cold, France was warmer but had ability to get cold, but Spain was almost always warm so he wasn't so happy with the cold. With that Antonio wrapped his arms around your soft form pulling you close to enjoy your lovely warmth.

“C-cold.” He complained as you giggled wrapping your arms around him to give him more warmth.

“It's not so bad Toni, just give it a minute.” You soothed as he shivered and not liking being left out Francis and Gilbert came on either side wrapping their arms around you.

“Were cold to, frau. (woman.)” Gilbert said nuzzling you as you moved to wrap one of your arms from Antonio to Gilbert and nuzzle into Francis's chest.

“Better?” You asked with a smirk as they hummed.

“A bit, ammoruex. (sweetheart.)” Francis said having his arms wrapped around your plump waist, playing along the wrap that you still wore since it covered some parts of you were insecure about.

With that the four of you swam, having splashing fights and playing Marco Polo, than the last thing was you ended up having chicken fights. First it was Francis who lifted you up onto his shoulders as you screamed, “Francis! Put me down, you'll hurt yourself!” You screamed waving your arms a bit as he just laughed.

“Relax cherie! (darling!) I am a Frenchman, I'm ztrong and you, ma petite fleur, (my little flower,) are light to me.” He said with a smirk as Gilbert laughingly lifted Antonio up on his shoulders.

“We challenge you, bella chica! (beautiful girl!) Antonio said laughing as he reached out gripping your hands as you fought the two of you playfully glaring, green meeting (eye color). After a bit you smirked leaning foreword to breathe in his ear.

“Your going down lovely,” you breathed in his ear, “I will win mi tomate. (my tomato.)” You added moving away from him quickly so he fell as you laughed. Setting you down you gave Francis a hug and thought it was all over, however that wasn't what these three had in mind and before you knew it Antonio was lifting you up.

“You've got to be kidding me!” You complained as Francis lifted Gilbert up and he laughed his little snake like laugh.

“Bring it on frau! (woman!) I won't take it easy on jou, even if you are a beautiful madchen. (girl.)” Gilbert challenged as you gave him a blank look before smirking. He had appealed to your competitive side and now he was screwed.

It went much longer since Antonio wasn't competitive but Gilbert was, smirking you had it where Francis was starting to falter and leaned close enough to Gilbert that his rose red eyes were staring into your (shade of eyes description) (eye color) orbs. “Your forget, this katchen (kitten) has claws.” And with that you violently push him, causing him to fall one way and Francis the other.

You giggled happily as Antonio helped you down. “There, I won twice, can we move on.” You said with a smirk as they gave you a look.

“But Nnnnaaaammmmeee!” Gilbert complained looking at you, “I haven’t had a chance to be partnered jou and jou've won twice, I haven't won.” He complained as Francis was doing his best to get a deep breath after coughing out the water.

“Sorry Francis,” you apologized as he smiled.

“You can make it up to me by playing just un (one) more round, I haven't been on top yet. Honhonhonhon~” he added with a laugh at the sexual connotation with the joke.

“You probably will never be on top anyway.” You added as he looked at you shocked as you smirked letting go of a little giggle. “I'm kidding, come on.” You said as Gilbert smirked at you.

“My turn to have my head between your legs.” He smirked as you gave him a look, your glare silencing him. He quickly lifted you up as Antonio did the same with Francis and you had half a mind to purposefully lose just to mess with Gilbert but you couldn't do this to the adorably over-confident Prussian so you fought Francis, you won faster than the Germans beat the French.

Afterwords the four of you headed out of the water panting and laughing, water dripping off of you. You sat on the (sand/grass) and started drying off shivering slightly from the cold you sat with them talking.

“You know, if I had thought about it I would have packed a picnic, wouldn't that have made this nicer?” You asked as they nodded, all having tried your cooking and liked it.

“Next time.” Francis said as you nodded happily, you would like to do this again as it was fun.

“Yes, next time.” You said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made a WWII joke.


	7. Picnic

You smiled as you got ready to go to the picnic. You were all going to have a nice picnic. You were in charge of bringing the main course, you made (favorite food), Antonio was making fajitas, Francis was bringing frogs legs and Gilbert was bringing German chocolate cake. You dressed in a pair of jeans and your favorite top before heading to the picnic.

It was going to be a picnic on this nice hill near by that was very cliche and very picturesque but you let out a shocked gasp as the rain started falling right before you left. You gave a groan before jumping when you heard the song that was Gilbert's ring tone.

Picking it up you let out a giggle as you realized it was a conference call, you were talking to Antonio and Francis as well as Gilbert. “Halo (Hello)” you greeted with a smile.

“Ah cherie, (darling,) 'earing your voice makes t'is rainy day so much better.' Francis sighed as you let out a giggle.

“Oh come on Francis, a little bit of rain never hurt anyone.” You said with a smile as they gave a smile over the phone, you couldn't see it but you could hear it. “It's best we don't have a picnic outside since I don't want anyone getting sick, but how about we have one at home?” You asked with a smile, you used to have 'camping trips' inside your living room when you were young.

“That's an amazing idea chica. Bueno! (girl. Good!)” Antonio said happily as you all quickly agreed that you would go to Francis's home, Gilbert would pass your home on the way and so would pick you up. The four of you quiet enjoyed your picnic.

In all honesty it may have more fun inside than outside. Yes Francis's living room, though quiet well decorated and beautiful, wasn't as picturesque but in ways it was even better than if you had gone to the hill. The four of you were comfortable and had quite a bit of fun.

The four of you ended up staying far later than you were planning, after the four of you finished you ended up listening to music and just talking for hours until you all ended up falling asleep. You somehow ended up laying on Antonio's chest, Francis spooning you and your head on Gilbert's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know German chocolate cake is America, because the guy who invented it last name was German. Not a German last name, his name was legitimately German. I think his name was Mike but I'm not sure so for the sake of this it was Mike German, though I don't remember his first name.


	8. "Date"

You sighed as you rubbed the back of your neck. This was a bad thing but you knew that your parents were more on the idea that if your going to underage drink, do it at home where your safe. Your parents appreciated alcohol since they believed it in moderation is good for you and in a way it was.

They had several things but they had German beer, French wine; usually your mother was particular to Italian wine but had decided for something different, and you had silver tequila. You did know how to mix several drinks.

Being from other countries, in Germany if you were old enough to put your money on the counter you were old enough to drink. You went with them to the grocery store as you had to pick up a few things for the family, limes, chicken, burger, bread, milk, and butter. It was actually a lot of fun to go through as the boys had interesting commentary and the four of you giggle.

When you got there Gilbert quickly took the bags from you. “Gil? I can carry the bags.” You waid as he let out his little strange laugh and patted your head, which seemed to beacon Gilbird to come over and settle on your (hair color) head.

“Don't vorry mein (my) little sparrow! I've got it.” He said with a smile as you all headed to your car to drive home. When you get to your home you put away the groceries you then smiled and rubbed your arm.

“Now listen up, this is bad. Underage drinking is bad.” You added giving them all a look and shaking your head, “if you tell anyone I will beat you up.” You added with a smirk as they all raised their left hand.

“We won't chica. (girl.)” Antonio soothed.

“Je'proments. (I promise.)” Francis added and you nodded and smiled.

“Okay. Now name your poison.” You said and off the top of your head they all answered.

“German beer.” Gilbert said.

“French wine.” Francis added at the same time.

“Martini.” Antonio said and then they blinked green, red, and violet/blue eyes. You probably didn't have that. However they were shocked as you pulled out a chilled mug and a wine glass, popping the top of a German beer and poured it into the chilled mug and poured some rich red French wine.

“Danke...(Thank you...)” Gilbert said shocked as you handed him the German beer.

“Merci, (Thank you,) lovely little rose.” Francis said as you handed his. Quickly you pulled out the ingredients and made Antonio his martini before pulling out your own (poison of choice).

“Wow this is yummy!” Antonio said happily moving to hug you tightly, squishing your squishy body against his toned one. “Thank you mi litte tomatie. (my little tomato.)” He said as you let out a giggle.

“Best date ever.” Gilbert said as you blinked confused (eye color) pools.

“Date? Isn't it weird to date three guys at once.” You said with a laugh thinking they were joking however they weren't and looked at you seriously.

“W'y? If you are okay wit' it we'd z'are you. 'ow can we not wit' your lovely sparkling (sapphire/emerald/garnet/etc) for eyez, lovely zmile, alluring curvez, and brig't (alabaster/mahogany/caramel/bronzed) zkin.” Francis added as you blushed horribly and looked away from them.

“Is that the alcohol talking?” You asked before shaking your head, “if your all okay with it then I guess...I could always try. What's the harm?” You hummed as they smiled happily at you. They had their lovely woman. Name was theirs, their lovely little chubby princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not, in any way shape or form, saying that you should drink underage. I never did and I don't think you should. Where I live you have to be 21, which I think is unfair for 18, 19, and 20 year olds but that's besides the point. This is all fake okay? At which I have discovered since turning twenty one that I don't like the taste of alcohol but it doesn't affect me. At all. Even when I drink a lot I'm just a little more loving to people I know and that's it. I feel like in my case I'll just get really close to alcohol poising, damn is my German genes strong.


	9. Hang Out Day

You were today going to hang out with your good friends Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. Your parents were on a date night and your little (brother/sister) was off hanging out with (his/her) friends. So that's where you four would be hanging out in your living room and watching movies.

You heard a knock and went to open the door, and smiled happily hugging the trio and giving Gilbird a little pet with your forefinger. “Hey guys, come on.” You said offering them inside. “Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?” You asked as they looked after you, watching your wide hips sway.

You grab some tea, popcorn, and (favorite snack) and bring it over. “Okay, what do you guys want to watch?” You asked as the men pulled out their own movies. You could tell by the writing that the movies were in Spanish, French, and German. “Alright, and I want to watch (favorite movie), so who will be first?” You asked as they all looked and you got a giggle.

“I don't knov, vhy don't jou choose, fraulien? (woman?)” Gilbert asked as you blinked and jumped when Gilbird flew over wanting to be held so you held up a finger for the little ball of yellow fluff sat down on your finger and let off a tweet at you as you giggled.

“Well...how about we watch yours first Gilbert?” He smiled happily as Gilbird moved to sit on yoru shoulder and nuzzle against your plush neck and you giggled as it tickled. “Then we can watched Antonio's and Francis's, than mine?” You offered as they nodded as it sounded pretty fair.

Gilbert set his movie in and while he was doing that Antonio sat on one side of you and Francis on the other, Gilbert frowned before glaring at his friends with his ruby eyes and at his little yellow bird that was nuzzling into your neck. His two birdies were getting a bit too close for comfort. Smirking as he got an awesome idea. Picking you up he sat down setting you down onto his lap.

“Gilbert!” You called moving slightly while he just laughed his unique laugh holding you tightly. “I'm too heavy for you to hold me like this!” You said squirming as hard you could but he only held you even tighter and Antonio and Francis were holding you as well.

“Vhat do jou mean, Name?” He asked holding you while Antonio nodded and Francis continued on.

“Your light as a feather Name, you are lovely.” Francis added as Antonio continued on.

“Si! (Yes!) Your beautiful bella. (beautiful.)” He said as you blushed as they held you closer. After a bit you four all focused on watching the movie, though you knew German they were speaking far too fast so Gilbert was whispering the translations in your ear.

By the time it was over Gilbird was asleep and almost fell off your shoulder so you moved him to rest in Gilbert's pale hands and then it is on to Antonio who moves you to sit you into his lap, doing the same with you and the movie as Gilbert did, translating for you. When it finished it was Francis's turn and he did the exact same thing as the other two did. When it was time for your movie you were a bit sleepy but you watched it anyway this time the three of them had you laying over them, your head resting on Francis's lap which he would stroke your (hair length) (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) hair, your body over Gilbert's with Gilbird sleeping on your pillow like stomach, and your legs laying on Antonio's lap who stroked your legs softly as the four of you watched the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this chapter it's kind of....eh....I hope you like it however.


	10. Ask To Prom

You blinked as you opened your door. There was no one here, looking around you looked down and gasped as you saw a basket. On there was a note that wrote your name in elegant script. Lifting the note you opened it and all it said was 'liebe, amor, amoure.' You blinked seeing that it was just the word love in German, Spanish, and French.

It was a basket of roses, red, white, blue, orange, yellow, and black. On a rough eye sight there seemed to be twice as much red and white as there was the other colors. Picking up one of the roses you saw that it was thornless as well.

Your brows furrowed wondering what this could possibly mean. The only one you knew was that nine hundred and ninety nine thornless roses meant true love at first sight. But who would do this, and did the colors mean something? You jumped as a little ball of yellow came and looking up you blinked.

“Gilbird?” You whispered as he let out a little tweet and looking behind him you saw that it was Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. “Oh hello guys.” You said as they smiled seeming nervous. However you raised an eyebrow as they were slightly silent and it was starting to worry you. Gilbert took the hand that was holding up Gilbird, Antonio took your other hand that was holding the rose, which he handed to Francis, who put said rose in your hair and stroked your face.

“Ma petite ammourex, (My little sweetheart,) prom is coming up,” Francis said stroking your jaw gently.

“Und it vill be AWESOME! But it von't be vithout a date. Und jour the only frau (woman) awesome enough for us!” He said holding to your hand a bit tighter. You raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

“So will you be our prom date, amour? (love?)” Antonio asked as you blinked shocked at them. You were so confused as you blinked at them.

“'our'? Do you mean all of you?” You asked shocked as they nodded kissing your cheek and knuckles.

“Yes, we all want to go to the prom with you.” Antonio agreed and holding you a bit tighter.

“You want me to date all of you?” You asked as they nodded and you bit your plump lower lip. “O...okay.” You whispered blushing and smiled the slightest bit. “It won't be that bad, maybe prom will be fun...” you said with a large smile.

They smiled happily and all kissed your cheeks and forehead. “Jou von't regret it!” Gilbert promised as you smiled. You'd have to call Tino, Berwald, and Feliks to tell them about this. They were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I don't want to go on and on with them.


	11. Alterations To Dress

You smiled as you giggled happily. You were having a sleep over with Berwald, Tino, and Feliks; Feliks and Tino both could sew as well as you could, but Berwald couldn't but he was really there for moral support. You sketched out the ideas for what you wanted to turn this dress into with them and it was harder than it looked.

Feliks was constantly trying to get you to show some more skin, Berwald-the most over protective older brother to you-kept trying to get you to cover more skin, and Tino was trying to find a middle ground, find something that you felt beautiful but not too revealing that you would be uncomfortable.

You wouldn't say this wasn't fun, you always had fun when you were with any of the three but it did get a bit annoying since all three had come up with stuff that you didn't like. You knew they were trying to help you and you'd rather do multiple drawings than trying to do multiple sewing. That wouldn't work since once it was cut it was cut.

However finally you came onto a conclusion of what you would do. With that the four of you got to work. Berwald was mostly just the 'hold this and hand me that' guy while Tino, Feliks and you all went to doing the actual dress, and you had to put it on a few times to get the perfect measurements.

In the end the dress was still black but it was haltered top the straps being blue, there was a white ribbon around your waist in a V shape in the front and it stopped at the knees with red with gold accents heels strapped around your heels. You also had a (silver/gold) charm bracelet that has a Spanish, French, and Prussian flag charm, as well as a tomato, Eiffel Tower, and a yellow bird charm that looks a lot like Gilbird.

You smiled as you looked at the full legnth mirror and smiled gently. It showed your arms but you didn't care, it looked nice. “What do you guys thing?” You asked as they smiled and nodded, though Berwald merely gave you a thumbs up which caused you to giggle.

“There we go, now I just have to figure out how to do my hair and makeup.” You added with a smile which got the three talking.

You had a smile as you three decided soon to go to painting each other's nails, braiding hair, and having your spa day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, and no Bad Touch Trio but I hope you liked it anyway. This is half way done with this path, and next chapter will be the actual prom, which I split the story's substance into before and after prom.


	12. Prom

You sighed as you finished getting ready, your mother having helped with your hair and makeup. Under your dress that you had made with your best friends, was a Prussian corset, French flag panties, and gold and red garters.

You were still wearing the dress that was black with blue halter top, and a white ribbon around your waist in a V in the front. It came to your knees showing your strong (skin tone) legs. You wore red heels and the (gold/silver) jewelry. The bracelet having a Prussian flag, French flag, and Spanish flag, as well as a tomato, Eiffel Tower, and bird charm the bird looking like Gilbird.

Your makeup was white eyeshadow to make your eyes look bigger, red lipstick and bronze to give your skin a natural sun kissed glow. Your mom was giving your hair a French braid, holding the (hair color) (locks/curls) in place with hair clips that looked like Gilbird.

Smiling you hugged your mother and give her a kiss as she smiled telling you how you’d smudge your lipstick. Giggling you turned as you heard the doorbell ring and rushed down, not before your dad could answer and give them a glare.

“Dad, don't scare them!” You chided inviting the boys in. All were wearing suits, Francis's was a blue-purple, Antonio’s tan and Gilbert’s was blue. All three were wearing a black vest and the tie being the flag pattered to each man's country. Of course Gilbert wasn't wearing a German flag tie, but a Prussian one. Gilbert had his little Gilbird on his head who nipped your fingers affectionately

Smiling you gave them all a hug and they offered you a rose, a red one from Francis, a orange one from Antonio, and a violet one from Gilbert. “Oh my...” your mother said as you gave a giggle.

“Thank you three.” You said sweetly as they blushed. When you arrived at the prom, after about a hundred pictures being taken, you smiled gently. You could see Feliks, in a short pink sparkly dress, dancing with that boy from Lithuania...what was his name again? Toris?

Berwald and Tino were dancing slowly and you didn’t see in the background that Arthur, Lukas, and Vladimir was there. They weren't even sure why they were here, they hated things like this, even the sweet and outgoing Vladimir didn’t like things like this.

They were shocked when you came and how beautiful you looked, it wasn't just your body but the smile and glow you had that they had never seen on you. It was shocking to them that it was the way you looked at Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis that you were happy, happy with those three.

You were happy and they wanted that for you. They weren't in love with you, which they had a sneaking suspicion the other three might be. They really did like you though; but they wanted you to be happy. They'd move on and find another love that would make them happy.

You were ignorant of all of this and were happily dancing with them. Switching between partners happily as you giggled and they spun you being purposefully going fast to make you give that lovely little giggle.

The three had, honestly, been a bit skeptical on deciding to share you. But they had to say that they were happy they did. If they didn't who knows who you would have chosen, if any not wanting to get in the way of a friendship and you were so amazing they didn't want to miss a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I hope you guys like it. Ugh...


	13. Ask To Go Steady

You were just in Francis's house, you were all sitting in a circle, Antonio on one side, Francis on the other, and Gilbert sitting across from you. You four were all talking happily, Gilbird was tweeting happily on Gilbert's snowy locks, Francis was twirling one of his omnipresent rose, and Antonio was munching on tomato while you were having a snack of (chocolate/favorite fruit).

You were happily speaking to them though, you were giggling about how fun the prom was. The time they would move you and spin you. There were a few girls who had a problem with your plus sized physique, as it seemed to almost always girls and not boys who had a problem with your body. How'd Gilbert drank the fruit punch which the Russian exchange student, Ivan, had spiked with hardcore vodka. It wasn't a prank, the man honestly thought everyone would like it.

Gilbert did like it, he picked you up bridal style and started running around yelling at how he was a knight and that you were his princess. You couldn't decide if you should scream at him to put you down or laugh.

Antonio threw you over his shoulder and spun you until you finally had to tell him to put you down you were starting to feel sick, and Francis decided to tug you into a dance that held you to him as you giggled. You may have had a few sips of the vodka-fruit punch before you all realized it had vodka in it, nothing compared to the cups and cups Gilbert drank.

As if there was some kind of sign they all did all leaned over to you, Francis and Antonio each kissed one of your soft cheeks while Gilbert moved over to gently kiss your soft lips. You gasped and though the albino wanted to slip his awesome tongue into your welcoming mouth but he wasn't srue that you would want to kiss like that.

“Ours~” Antonio said a giggle against your (skin tone) cheek. This caused the cheek to blush a strawberry pink under the skin.

“D'accord? (Agreed?)” Francis asked as Gilbert smiled happily at you and your brain finally came out of the frozen shock that they were all kissing you. Now you were remembering what they were saying.

“Wha...what?” You whispered looking between the three as they blinked confused eyes. Yes, you never said that they could or that you wanted them. It wasn't said in words but your actions and looks had clearly said 'I am interested' to the three. “But there are three of you, how can I be all three of yours?” You asked and they smiled at you.

“We all like you!” Antonio said with a bright smile as you started to blush and twitched slightly.

“But isn't it...weird” you said after realizing you didn't have a good word for it. “You know, to date three men at the exact same time?” You asked, it would normally be counted as cheating but it was them that came up with the idea and they all know. You didn't care what people did as long as they were all consenting adults.

“It isn't something t'at 'appens all the time, but we all care for you and want you t'is way. We are okay wit' s'aring you.” Francis said as you looked at him and bit your lip.

“If jou only vant one of us or tvo ve vill be okay.” Gilbert added as you blushed darkly and he smiled at how cute you were.

“Well...if you three had come ujp with the idea nad it won't hurt to try.” You said making your choice. Honestly what would be the worst thing to happen? The three were all kind, despite their reputation, and it wouldn't hurt to try. 

Besides, if they ever hurt you they'd be sorry. Berwald was intimidating as is but even the kind boys like Tino and Feliks could be down right scary when they are feeling productive, and so was your parents and your little (brother/sister) were all very protective. You smiled at them happily and take Gilbert and Antonio's hand and kissed Francis quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how this went, half of me think it's good and the other think it's bland.


	14. Bodice Ripper

You were sitting down reading one of your bodice rippers, all the ones you had were either a knight, revolutionary Frenchman, or bullfighter. Right now you were reading a good story about a knight who was in love with a Lady in Waiting to a princess who used him and broke his heart which led him on a journey, which was all just the before story, and he met a peasant girl who wasn't beautiful according to the court but was kind and good. You were just getting to the sexy part when your parents came and you quickly put in your bookmark and hid it beneath a magazine and opened your other book, (favorite book). It wasn't that you weren't allowed to read your bodice rippers, in honesty your mother read the same kind of books, she just wasn't into the historical ones like you were, hers were modern. Your family would tease you and it was embarrassing.

However there was also the fact that you were expecting Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis soon enough. It was Saturday and your parents were gone to the market and would be gone for a good five hours or so. You lost yourself in your book and were shocked when you heard the doorbell. Moving you opened the door and smiled seeing the three. 

“Hey guys, come on in!” You said moving out of the way as they came in, Antonio giving you a hug which had Gilbert seeing and jumping.

“I vant a hug from the sexy frau (woman) to!” Gilbert said running to you and wrapping you in his arms, almost tackling you. You giggled as he held you tightly and then Francis, laughing that unique laugh, and once Gilbert let you go Francis wrapped his arms around you.

Leading them to the living room you had them all sit while you went to make some tea for them. You had gotten so into your book that you had lost track of time. While you were gone Antonio lifted up the magazine to kill time and blinked confused emerald eyes.

“What's this?” Antonio asked picking up the book and showing it to his friends. They read the back as Gilbert blushed, the knight was something that he always was interested and fascinated by. Hell, one of the oldest knights, which came from his home of Prussia-NOT Germany-started the Templar Knights. No one really knew if knights started in Prussia or England, but as far as Gilbert was concerned it was Prussia.

“It's a book.” Francis said as Gilbert just looked at him.

“Of course it is. Vhat kind of book?” Gilbert said simply before his pale brow furrowed, “I think it's a romantic book.” He said as you walked in, it was a good thing you weren't carrying the tray with your teapot or you'd have dropped it.

“What are you doing with my bodice ripper?!” You said loudly as they all turned to you.

“Bodice ripper?” Antonio asked never hearing the term before.

“Ohonhonhonhon~” Francis laughed having heard of it. It took a moment of listening to the Frenchman's laughter before Gilbert and Antonio laughing before they realized what it was that a bodice ripper was.

“Oh, so that's what it is.” Antonio said with a smile, “tsososososo~”

“Shut up!” You growled looking away and blushing darkly.

“Ah don't be shy, little sparrow.” Gilbert cooed as Gilbird gave a little tweet. “It's okay that you have a thing for knights.” Gilbert laughed as you looked away as Francis's blue/violet eyes caught the subtle body language and smirked.

“Do you not only 'ave t'is book, little rose?” Francis asked as you looked at him with wide (eye color) orbs before shaking your head quickly.

“Of course not!” You glared crossing your arms as they smirked and Antonio stepped foreword.

“Come on mi tomate. (my tomato.)” Antonio cooed wrapping his arms around your plump form, “don't you have more?” He asked as you sighed and looked away and so the other two moved foreword; Gilbert on your other side and Francis in front of you.

Not able to look away from all of them you sighed. “Well...I like the historical romance novels, I just call them bodice rippers because the hero always rips the bodice off the heroine.” You said blushing as they all did their unique laugh. “I like historical ones, I like to read about bullfighters and Frenchmen from one of the revolutions.” You added as Antonio and Francis smirked as you blushed darker.

“Come on my dear birdie, let's go read some~” Gilbert added with a sexy smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I'm not sure if I love this or not.


	15. Admit To Loving

You smiled and let out a giggle of excitement. Finally, Feliks was hosting a masquerade; he and your mother were in complete agreement, it shocked them that you were so much more excited for a simple masquerade than prom. Being asked by three guys for the prom.

You didn't care anyway. You loved masquerades and you were going to get ready for the masquerade. You put on a black dress that was went to your knees, a white strap around your plump waist, it was a halter with the straps being blue and along the edges were frilled in red. You put on a simple slightly heeled black shoes that were kind of like tap shoes. You also put on your (silver/gold) charm bracelet that held seven charms; a flag from Spain, a tomato, a flag from France, a Eiffel Tower, a flag from Prussia, a little bird that looked a lot like Gilbird, and a (favorite thing charm).

You styled your (hair color) locks into a (favorite hairstyle) and put on some light makeup and a spritz of a bit of perfume. The last bit you put on a white mask that only covered the top half of your face and all along the edges was red frills, the band to hold it to your head was black.

With that done you headed downstairs to wait for Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis would soon be coming. Ten minutes later they did show up; Gilbert wore a pair of black pants with a white button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his sleeves, he wore a mask that had the Prussian flag and Gilbird was happily sitting on his snowy locks. Francis was wearing a suit with a white shirt, red tie, and blue vest with his hair being held back by a violet ribbon and his mask was in the pattern of the French flag. Antonio wore a pair of suit pants and a red button up shirt with a golden tie and his own mask was in the pattern of the Spanish flag.

With a warm smile you gave the three a hug and it was Francis who drove so he drove with Gilbert sitting in the front with him while you sat in the back with Antonio. The drive to Feliks's house was easy with them all joking and you giggling.

They blushed, they loved the sound of your laugh. You hated it but they thought it was so sexy. When they did end up at Feliks's home you smiled at how nice it was, the party was big enough that it was a real party but small enough that you didn't feel uncomfortable. You smiled taking Gilbert and Antonio's hand and Francis set his hand on your lower back and led you further inside.

Pretty soon you were dancing, Feliks played a lot of songs from different countries. You danced with Antonio, then Francis, and then Gilbert. Finishing the dance you had a dance with Gilbird, which sounded weird but the little bird flew from Gilbert's head and started flying around you and you spun to keep up with the little ball of yellow fluff.

After this you danced again with Francis, than Gilbert, and finally Antonio. After the seven dances you were tired so you four found a place to sit down on a nearby couch. Gilbert sat on one side of you and Francis on the other while Antonio sat on the other side of Gilbert.

After a bit speaking to each other you got up to go and get a drink with them. Feliks had a good spread, he had several different drinks and snacks. You weren’t hungry but you were thirsty. He had also put on (favorite drink) because he knew that you loved it.

Once all of you had gotten a drink you went outside to get a breath of fresh air, the others smiled Gilbert throwing his arm around your shoulder and Antonio wrapped his arm around your waist while Francis did the same on your other side. You didn't even think anything of it anymore. They were all cuddly and touchy-feely. Honestly you didn't find anything wrong with it, you knew them well enough that you enjoyed being cuddled by them. You trusted them to cuddle you.

However you froze when you heard them speaking in their native languages. You weren’t shocked by the language; you had heard French, German, and Spanish from all of them. It was what they said.

“Te'amo. (I love you.)” Antonio whispered.

“Ich liebe dich. (I love you.)” Gilbert whispered at the same time.

“J'taime. (I love you.)” Francis also whispered to you as you froze. You looked at the three men shocked as they looked at you with bright eyes wondering what your reaction would be. You had agreed to be with all of them but dating and love were not the same thing.

However they need not have worried. There was nothing they had to fear because you had fallen in love with them but feared saying it. You however just smiled at them.

“I,” you whispered kissing Francis, “love,” you added kissing Antonio. “You guys to.” You added kissing Gilbert. You smiled at them as they smiled back and wrapped their free arm around you as well holding you tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Te'amo Spanish or Italian? One is Ti'amo and the other is Te'amo. I'm pretty sure that Te'amo is the Spanish and Ti'amo is the Italian. Spanish and Italian is very close in language.


	16. Lemon

You were at Antonio's house with the trio all of you were cuddling on his bed. Once you would have been shy to cuddle them on a bed but over the four months since you all admitted to being in love you were much more comfortable. You were actually the youngest out of all of them and you had just turned eighteen a week ago.

“Come on belle dame, (beautiful woman) please?” Francis whispered in your ear as you groaned and sighed and glanced at him with your (eye color) pools into his violet/blue pools. They had been asking you for the last two weeks to go to a club.

“Per favor? (Please?)” Antonio added as you sighed and blushed.

“I guess...it won't hurt. If any of us get uncomfortable we leave right away. Agreed?” You asked looking at them and they nodded.

“Ja. Danke shatz. (Yes. Thank you sweetheart.)” Gilbert immediately agreed kissing you gently. All of you headed home to get dressed, you had skipped laundry day so your undergarments were all mismatched. You ended up with a Prussian flag cami, French flag panties, a Spanish flag corset and a Prussian flag camisole.

You also threw on a pair of dark jeans and a (favorite color) (favorite kind of sweater) sweater. Not really club wear but you didn't care. You found later that none of the boys were in traditional club wear either, all wearing a pair of jeans and a simple short sleeved button up shirt, Antonio in red, Francis is indigo and Gilbert in white.

Getting to the club was kind of awkward, you were one of the only bigger girls there, the rest were all very thin with a lot of skin showing. Needless to say you stuck out like a sore thumb. However none of you particularly minded, especially since one of your favorite songs started playing, which you immediately grabbed Antonio and Francis's wrists tugging them to the dance floor with Gilbert following as fast as he could.

You were soon dancing, shaking your hips as they danced as well. A few girls came up trying to dance with one or all the boys but they ignored them or politely ask them to back off of them. They'd then wrap their arms around your waist and grind onto your soft bum. You didn't even mind any of this, you loved it when they were so loving.

The girls raised their eyebrow and sucked their teeth at this. They thought that the boys were either being paid or they were on a bet but they soon enough found someone else. Rejection wasn't something they were used to, they were all beautiful girls; just that the three boys found beauty in the adorable sweetness that was you, and now that you had their hearts they were not interested in anyone else. Despite what their reputations might stay.

After a few songs you were sweating slightly but you were also driving the three men wild. After the song ended Gilbert gripped your wrist, Antonio grabbing your other one and Francis rested his hand on your lower back, just shy of your butt.

“What is it?” You asked and Gilbert answered pulling you into his chest and kissing you deeply.

“Jour driving us crazy liebe. (love.)” He muttered leading you to the car. You got in the front seat where Antonio, who was driving, put his tanned hand on your chubby jean clad thigh. Your heart was beating fast.

You returned to Antonio's house where they couldn't keep their hands off of you, “cherie, (darling,) we need you.” Francis whispered husky and you kissed him deeply pulling away seeing his hazy violet/blue eyes.

Antonio led you to his room, your free hand dragging Gilbert who's free hand was holding Francis, it being a train that led to Antonio's room. His room was warm in golden beige and a large flag from Spain and his guitar on the side underneath it. His bed was in warm reds and bright golds.

Shyly Antonio tugged your sweater off of your chubby form and Gilbert smirked at you and gave his snake like laugh.

“Zhe awesome Prussian flag!” Gilbert laughed and Francis unbuttoned your jeans and you kicked them off of you. This revealed your French flag panties which had Francis laughing his unique laugh.

“Now I feel left out.” Antonio said with a pout as you smiled at how cute he was when he pouted. Gilbert quickly pulled the camisole off which showed the Spanish flag corset. “Okay, I feel better.” Antonio said before giving his own unique laugh and you groaned.

“Okay you three, don't think you can disrobe me and stay dressed.” You cooed taking off their shirts and pants leaving them in their boxers, each was wearing it in the pattern of the flag of their homeland. Except for Gilbert, who was technically German, had the Prussian flag. “Much better” you cooed unlacing your corset and then unbusking it, pulling it off, which the men were all watching with wide eyes, you put the corset to rest over a chair.

This revealed your Prussian flag cami and you now looked at them shyly blushing. Antonio smiled shyly to you taking your soft upper arms and moved you to lay down on the bed, Gilbert going on one side and Francis on the other side of you, Antonio shyly pulled your cami revealing your (cup size) sized breast and kissed you gently before pushing off your panties, you kicked them off the rest of the way with Francis helping to pull them off fully from your (skin tone) legs.

“Te'amo. (I love you.)” He whispered you nuzzled him gently kissing along his tanned neck.

“Te'amo Antonio, (I love you, Antonio,)” you whispered back using your freed feet to push his boxers down off him, this time Gilbert helping them off.

Shyly he pushed his long tanned finger into your vital regions. You let out a gentle moan and he stroked some of your (hair color) hair out of your face. You gave him a gentle kiss before reaching down to grip onto him. You moved slowly and he did.

Slowly he moved faster and him moving faster caused you to move faster and that caused him to move faster. You moaned louder and he did to. “Antonio!” You screamed and arching your back sharply and he went faster.

“Name! You feel so good!” Antonio moaned holding you tightly and you came undone. He panted wiping himself off of you and he brought his fingers that were drenched in your juices and put them to his mouth and sucked on them before moaning slightly. “Deliciouso. (Delicious.)” He said looking at you with his smoldering green eyes causing you to blush darkly.

“May I try, mon ami? (my friend?)” Francis asked and Antonio moved, Francis climbing on top of you, kissing you gently. He kissed down your chest, pausing at your breast to give them attention. He then kissed down your soft stomach and kissed along your thighs.

“I don't know about this.” You added blushing as Francis looked at you, stroking your thighs.

“I don't want to do anything you don't want amour, (love,)” Francis soothed. “If you don't want this we won't do it.” He promised you and kissed your lips gently.

“I...I'm not sure...but...you'll stop if I tell you to, right?” You asked and Francis nodded.

“Oui, (Yes,) of course, but we don't have to do it.” He promised and you blushed looking up at him and gave a nod. He kissed slowly at your thighs, he waited a while till you relaxed and then licked at you.

“Oh, Francis!” You moaned after a bit and breathed hard, gripping the sheets tightly as you tried to not move too much. “You may want to pull away, Francis.” You warned as you felt a knot tieing tightly in your lower stomach.

He didn’t move away, on the contrary he seemed to go faster and you came undone, he kissed up your body kissing gently at your soft stomach. You blushed before moving so that you were above him and he blinked looking at you with a slight blush. You were sexy like this; looking so confident.

“My turn?” You asked and he gasped, feeling his throat go dry leaving him able to do nothing but nod. You kissed down his chest to him, you were shy to try it but you slipped your mouth over him sucking gently.

“Amour, ma cherie ammourex! (Love, my darling sweetheart!)” Francis moaned as he twitched inside of your mouth. “Name, you mig't want to pull away.” He added, you looked up at him through your eye lashes but you were not about to do anything like that and continued on. He came undone screaming your name.

You kissed back up his body and kissed him. You could taste yourself on his lips and he could taste himself against yours. You kissed down his neck and smiled gently nuzzling him. “J'taime. (I love you.)” You whispered to him and he rubbed yoru back.

“J'taime becoup. (I love you so much,” he added kissing your forehead. You pulled away and Gilbert lifted you up from Francis holdign you close to his chest.

“My turn.” He said with a leer his red eyes alight with mischief. Francis rolled out of the way, Gilbert laid you back down on the bed, climbing on top of you. “Are jou ready?” He asked and you nodded to him.

“Ja. (Yes.)” You whispered and he pushed into you slowly, you moaned slightly at the pain, he moved slowly being surprisingly gentle. He waited as you got used to his 'awesome five meters'. “You can move now, liebing. (lovely.)” You promised and he moved slowly at first.

You bucked your hips to meet his and he groaned, you held tightly to him. “Please, f-faster.” You moaned and he panted into your neck, moving faster against you causing you to moan.

“Say mein (my) awesome name.” He panted against your plush collarbone.

“Gilbert!” You moaned and he smirked nipping your collarbone and neck.

“Jou feel so good~ so sweet.” He whispered pecking your lips. You wrapped your chubby (skin tone) legs around his hips your nails racking down his back, finding purchase and leaving angry red marks down his pale back. “ _Ah!_ Hurts so good~” he cooed causing you to blush and giggle.

“Gil...I think I'm close.” You whispered into his ear causing him to shiver.

“Scream mein (my) name, Name.” Gilbert whispered holding you tightly.

“GILBERT!” You screamed causing him to blush enough to match his eyes. He kissed you gently nuzzling your nose. “Ich liebe dich, schatz. (I love you, sweetheart.)”

“Ich liebe dich auch, Name. (I love you too, Name.)” Gilbert whispered pulling away from you which you moaned from the loss. Gilbert moved to lay down where you were, laying you over his chest allowing you to use his shoulder as a pillow. Antonio moved to spoon you and Francis to wrap your torso in his arm.

“We love you so much.” Antonio whispered and you smiled.

“I love the three of you to. I love you three so much.” You whispered and gave a yawn. “I feel tired~” you whispered and they nodded.

“I am to.” Gilbert added rubbing your arm gently. You soon fell fast asleep nuzzled into them and they were fast asleep before you all of your breathing gentle and soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end it but I hope you guys liked it.


	17. College

The four of you were going to college, you were all living in a two bedroom apartment right off campus, you all slept in one bed but you still had two rooms so you had space to put things plus it was a study/work room to work on your homework and the work that you all had.

You were all going to the same college to get it, you were working on a degree to become a (dream job), Francis was taking classes to enter the culinary field, Gilbert to learn to be an engineer, and Antonio was going to the police academy that was on the other side of town.

Right now there it was finals week, you had tests and papers due. Normally it wouldn't be this hard, it'd be hard but not this hard, but you had taken all the classes you (hated/were not good at) but you needed. So that was why you were right now stressed, you couldn't sleep at night laying between the men who were fast asleep. Even cute little Gilbird couldn't get you to smile.

This honestly had the boys worried about you, you spent almost all day studying and twitching from the lack of sleep, surviving on coffee and barely eating and that wasn't healthy. They worried for you, they worried that you weren't going to be taking care of yourself; you'd get sick at this rate.

The three entered the room, pulling you from your work as you looked at them with tired, soulless (eye color) orbs. They worried but it wasn't like you did it on purpose. Your feelings were just numbed from the sheer exhaustion; both physical and emotional.

Francis, the best cook in the house, went to the kitchen to make the dinner, Antonio dragged you, turning on some music. He danced with you and you did force an exhausted smile. He danced with you, and you were very sleepy leaning against his chest as you relaxed some.

Soon enough Francis had called you for dinner and the three of you, Gilbert having moved the furniture while Antonio and you danced. He had cooked his best for you and you ate; your body grateful for the food it had been in desperate need for. You hadn't been starving yourself but you just hadn't had the time to.

After you had all finished Gilbert took your hand to lead you to the room which you tugged away from him.

“But my homework...” you whispered but Gilbert wrapped his arms around your lovely decadent body.

“Nein! (No!)” Gilbert shook his head tugging you to the bed, “jour vorking jourself to exhaustion, jour going to get zick at this rate.” He said tugging you to the bed, you laid on your stomach. Gilbert slowly rubbed your back and you let out a moan at that.

“That feels good Gil~” you whispered relaxing as he rubbed along your soft back. You were almost instantly asleep, and the three men sighed as you let out your quiet breaths as you slept, you were exhausted. You were wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a simple (favorite color) tank top, your stay in the house today clothing. They moved you to cuddle you and all go to sleep early tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I hope you like it, also I have to remind myself to give you a link to skip the last chapter to skip the lemon.


	18. Proposal

You had finally finished the finals week, as they had and there was (winter/summer) break and you would finally not have to worry too badly. You still had your part time job but that was it and it wasn't hard to just go and do brainless work.

You were right now laying over the three. They had been sitting together on the couch and you were passing to get a drink and they had pulled you down onto their laps and started tickling you.

You laughed hard trying to get them to stop but there were three of them and only one of you. One would hold down your legs, the other your arms, and finally the last would tickle you. They enjoyed watching you struggle and your breathy laughs.

“Do you give up, ammourex? (sweetheart?)” Francis asked as you growled and shook your head, which they answered by tickling you more.

“Just give up shatz, (sweetheart,)” Gilbert said as you shook your head quickly.

“Never!” You yelled moving quickly, “viva la resitance! (long live the resistance!)” You said as Antonio started laughing.

“Come on chica, (girl,)” Antonio whispered through his laughter, “just give up amour. (love.)” Antonio said and you resisted.

You continued to resist the best you could. However eventually you were laughing so much that it was hurting your ribs. Damn it, you had to let go.

“Uncle! (Mercy!)” You call as they let go and you gasp for breath. The three looked at you with gentle blue/violet, green, and red eyes.

“Cherie, (Darling,) marry us.” Francis said as you gasped your (eye color) orbs snapping to his own blueish-violet eyes.

“Very funny Francis.” You said letting out a nervous laugh as they frowned.

“It's not a joke, Name.” Antonio said kissing your lips gently as you blinked looking at them your heart pounding in your chest.

“Ja. (Yes.) Ve vant to marry jou. Jour our entire world.” Gilbert added looking into your eyes as your breathing became short and choppy shocked.

“I...” you whispered and they felt their blood turn to ice. You were going to reject them? You were in love and you would tell them so many times since they started going out during high school but maybe you just weren't ready. Or maybe you didn't want to marry at all. “I _want_ to.” You whispered, “but I can't.” You added looking down as they blinked confused at you.

“What do you mean senorita? (miss?)” Antonio asked as you blinked at him blankly.

“You do realize that polygamous marriage is against the law?” You asked with a sad smile, “I can't marry all three of you. It'd be wrong to marry only one of you.” You said, it'd just not feel right to you to marry one of them when the other two also had your heart. “I love all three of you.” You whispered and they smiled at you.

“Wich liebe dich auch Name. (We love you to Name.)” Gilbert answered playing with your (curly/wavy/straight) hair.

“We know that we can't marry legally, but in our heart we would be.” Francis answered and you smiled at them gently.

“In that case; I accept.” You whispered kissing them each gently and lovingly, happy tears slipping from your (eye color) pools down your chubby cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. This felt awkward but I hope that you guys liked it.


	19. Engagement

You smiled gently, you knew that you couldn’t legally marry them as polygamy was illegal and you couldn’t be together in that. You wouldn’t marry one of them, to marry someone who had only a quarter of your heart would feel wrong.

So this is how you ended up with your three fiancees. You all made the decision that you would have a quiet thing on the beach, swearing your love by the moon. It would be a intimate procession with just the four of you.

In the end Gilbert and you went over the possible places to honeymoon. That's what the three were really looking foreword to. Obviously Gilbert wanted to go to Prussia-Germany-Francis wanted to go to France, and Antonio wanted to go to Spain while you could do with going to (favorite country/favorite town).

So in the end the two of you decided on staying two days in Saxonary, Prussia-Germany. You then would spend two days in Spain on the beach, and then two days in Paris, France. They also took to making a pit stop to (favorite country/favorite town) before coming home.

Francis and you decided to cook together, a delicious meal of (favorite special occasion food) and sweet wine along with a cake. You would make your own version of Bird's Milk Cake, decadent chocolate cake with French marshmallows in the middle and covered in delicious chocolate frosting with fresh strawberries on top.

Then there was Antonio who would be the one who made the decorations. It was simple since they were mostly just going to do it by themselves. He was the one who would find the wedding rings. All three would have a set of (silver/gold), Francis's would be in diamond, sapphire, and ruby, Antonio in a ruby, topaz, and (birthstone), and Gilbert in a diamond, onyx and (birthstone) while yours was in (favorite gemstone), (gemstone that matches your eyes), and (birthstone).

Everything was planned out to the tee. The only thing left was something that seemed to be off was you didn't have a wedding dress. It shouldn't be anything big but in the end it really was important to you.

Of course in the end you still cared more than anything of who you were marrying. But honestly you wanted to get something special for the wedding. You didn't even know why, it was something very important to you.

You would have wanted to wear your mother's wedding dress, but that was long since gone by the time you were born so you had to find your own. Maybe you were wrong and no dress would ever be on you and you'd just know; you'd know that it was your dress.

That didn't help the fact that you were chubby and it was hard to find dresses that would fit and you didn’t want to be uncomfortable. And all three men loved your curvy, cuddly, warm body and didn't want you to change it.

Feliks who was making strides of making clothing for all body types; slim, muscular, chubby, tall, short, all of them. He had actually made four dresses he thought you would love and had invited you. You decided that if you didn't find one when you went to try those on then you would just put on your favorite dress.

Tino and Berwald would be coming since Berwald would be doing your hair and Tino your makeup. You would never think Berwald would like to braid hair but he did and Tino had a steady hand and could do makeup easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you guys like this.


	20. Wedding Day

You sighed as you looked at the possible dresses Feliks had made, he was a budding fashion designer, you worked as a (dream job), Tino worked as a teacher, and Berwald a wood worker, Antonio had become a police officer, Gilbert working as a mechanic and Francis worked as a chef at a popular bistro.

Feliks had made ten possible dresses, which you tried nine, Feliks was a designer who wanted to make clothing for all body shapes, from extremely skinny to extremely fat and all in between. That would make him your favorite designer even if he wasn't your friend.

Of the nine dresses you had tried on all three men, who were there to help you pick which dress you would choose. The one Tino liked best was a white dress that was criss-crossed top, and it was cut so that it was floor length in the back and the front reached to flow along your knees. The bottom was free flowing and the top was tight, not skin tight but still not free flowing.

The one Berwald liked the best, the only one he even commented on. It was ivory and floor length with a slit up to the knee on one side. The dress was scooped neck and the sleeves were three-fourth sleeves. The dress wasn't tight nor was it free flowing; it was formfitting, it was delicate and lovely.

The one so far that Feliks liked the best, though he wanted to see how all ten would look like before he decided which dress he thought complimented you best. The one so far was a white dress with an off the shoulder cut and came to your knees. Over top it was ivy white lace in flowers pattern that was long sleeved, wrapping along your fingers, the lace coming down to your feet gracefully.

You had been trying to find a dress from other places for six months. Not that you didn't like Feliks's dresses. You just needed to find a dress that would speak to you, you didn't care much about anything as far as the wedding. It was important to you but what you really wanted to do was the dress. The pictures of you would be what you remembered, and none of the dresses really spoke to you.

The last dress you were worried about but you put it on. It was a white dress that was tubed topped, stopped just shy of your knees and was tight, not unbearably tight but still much tighter than you were used to. 

“N'me?” You jumped as you heard Berwald's voice.

“Are you okay honey?” Tino added as you called out.

“Yeah! I just don't think this one looks good, I'm just going to change bac-”

“Like, don't you dare Name! Come out so we can see!” Feliks interrupted and you let out a squeak. Feliks could be absolutely _terrifying_ when it came to fashion.

“I really don't want to!” You said hurrying to try and take it off.

“Come on Name, were like your friends. We're your friends and we totally would never do anything to hurt you. We love and cherish you.” He said being kind and you took a deep breath. He was right, these three were your best friends; practically your brothers. You trusted them just as much as you trusted your parents and little (brother/sister); all of you might get on each others nerves you would never do anything to hurt the others.

Sighing you opened the room coming out. You felt uncomfortable and they all gasped. “I told you it was bad.” You blushed looking away and they shook their head.

“Y'ur be'utif'l.” Berwald said patting your head and Tino hugged you.

“Yes! It looks so nice to you!” Tino said as you blushed.

In the end you obviously couldn't marry all three; that would be polygamy. So you four were in the meadow to promise to be with each other. You were with your families; all three men's families were open to that. Gilbert's mother had died so his father, who you called Papa Germania with his love of the long gone country the same way Gilbert liked Prussia, as well as his little brother Ludwig. Antonio's parents Afosono and Bella and of course Francis's parents Gaul and Jeanne. Of course there were your own parents and your little (brother/sister) with (his/her) (girlfriend/boyfriend) and the (friend's name) who lived down the hall in your apartment and (his/her) (husband/wife).

You were wearing the dress with white flats and you were wearing a thick viel that no one could see your face but you could see out just fine. You carried a bouquet of roses, yellow daises and orange orchids and Gilbird was your 'flower girl' carrying a single (favorite flower). Ludwig and your little (sister/brother) were the ring bearers.

You had a wedding ring (gold/silver) and was inscribed the words 'J'taime' 'Te'amo' and 'Ich liebe dich', ('I love you' 'I love you' 'I love you'). Their rings all matched yours, only a bit bigger and more masculine as opposed to your feminine ring. Inscribed in each was the phrase 'I love you' in their culture as well on the other side was inscribed (the words 'I love you' in whatever language you feel close to/is your native language).

When you kissed you threw your bouquet and it ended up in your little (brother/sister)'s lap caused you to giggle as you kissed the three. When you went to your honeymoon you spent time near the beach in Spain, in Paris, France, and in Saxonary before coming home to (home country).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels a bit rushed, but I didn't really know what to do so I hope you like it. Next chapter is the last one.


	21. Epilogue; Family

You smiled with your family, a family of eight; there was you and your three husbands and your four children. The first set of children were twins, a little girl and a little boy; Julchen and Matthew. Julchen looked almost exactly like a miniature version of you but she had Gilbert's smile and she was an albino with long snowy locks, ruby eyes, and pale skin. Matthew was a sweet little boy with your sweet smile and your nose besides that he looked so much like Francis. Mattie, as you called Matthew, had soft blonde hair with a little cute hair curl, violet eyes, and he would wear glasses as he was near sighted.

Then, against all odds, you had _another_ set of twins, identical this time; Lovino and five minutes later Felicano. The two had reddish brown hair each with a hair curl a lot like Mattie-Mattie's was in the front and Felicano on his left side and Lovino on his right side so it was probably something from your genetics. Lovi and Feli, as you called them, both had green eyes a lot like Antonio's and they had your nose and smile.

Julchen and Mattie were four and Lovi and Feli were four months old. Right now your husbands were trying to calm the children down while you were making lunch. Antonio was holding Lovino, Gilbert was holding Felicano, and Francis was playing with Julchen to keep her entertained. Matthew was sitting at the table playing with his stuffed animal; a polar bear he originally called Kumajirou but would always change the name each time; Kumaborbo, Kumajiji, and the rest so you all just called him Kuma.

You were making (favorite food as a child) and plated it out, cutting up the food for Julchen and Matthew and plating the food for Francis and Antonio. You took Lovino from Antonio and sat down to feed the baby, your husbands watching and licking their lips while you glared at them. Saying with your (eye color) orbs to stop looking at you in front of the children.

Once Lovino had his fill Francis had finished and you handed Lovi over to him and took Feli from Gilbert who got a chance to eat then while you feed the younger twin. When that was done it was nap time.

“Okay, nap time!” You said with a smile and Lovino and Felicano were already yawning. Mattie took this easily holding his arms up for Gilbert to pick him up.

“But I'm not sleepy Muttie! (Mama!)” Julchen complained, she was such a firecracker that naps never agreed with her.

“Come on mi picclo tomatoe. (my little tomato.)” Antonio said picking her up, “we'll sing you a lullaby, si? (yes?)” He offered and she smiled and nodded.

“Which would you like baby girl?” You asked her as you headed to the room, “Do you want mama to sing (lullabies you sing), vatti (daddy) to sing, papa to sing, or papito (daddy) to sing?” You asked her and she paused.

“I want papito! (daddy!)” Julchen answered as Mattie shook sadly.

“Can I have you sing to me, vatti? (daddy?)” Mattie asked and Gilbert nodded.

“Ja, (Yes,) of course mein sohn. (my son.)” Gilbert answered and you smiled.

“Okay, mama and papa will put the babies to bed and then come to kiss you two goodnight after we put them to bed.” You promised and Francis nodded in agreement.

“Si, same with my little sons.” Antonio promised and Gilbert then added.

“Same vith mein (my) awesome little girl and baby boys.” Gilbert added with a laugh as Gilbird gave a tweet.

You and Francis carried Lovino and Felicano to the room that they shared, Antonio carried Julchen to her room and Gilbert carried Matthew to his room. Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and you all had a room, Julchen had her own room, Matthew had his room, and Felicano and Lovino shared a room. You four were thinking of getting another house so all four children would have their own room, but at the same time only Felicano and Lovino shared a room and it was bigger than both Julchen and Matthew's room that each had their own room.

Getting to the room you both sang a (favorite French lullaby) to Lovino and Felicano rocking them while you sang. They fell fast asleep and you put them in their cribs and left to check on Mattie and Julchen, giving them both a kiss and hug before heading out. All four children had a kiss and a hug from their parents and you four now had plenty of time.

“So, we have an hour, what would you guys like to do?” You asked stretching causing your back to crack. They answered by Francis coming to your left side, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck, Gilbert coming behind you and his hands coming around to grip your breast, and Antonio came to the front of you and kissed you passionately.

“Vhat do jou think, liebe? (love?)” Gilbert asked as you moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the last chapter of Alcohol. I named the children because whenever I read a story and you name the children I can't keep who is who straight. Just in case you are confused; Matthew is Canada and is France's biological son, Julchen is just made up and is Prussia's daughter, and the twins are North Italy and South Italy and are Spain's sons. However all three see all four kids as theirs.


End file.
